Shes the rival
by little miss sunshinex3
Summary: Blaire is one of the star players at Ocean View, Illyrias other rival school. But then she gets transfered to Illyria, what will happen? Will she be hated by everybody or she will be accepted by people?
1. The game

**This is my first She's the man story thing. Please review and stuff like that thanks **

Viola and the rest of the team walked out to the soccer field. Today was probably one of the biggest games ever besides the Cornwall game. Illyria was playing against Ocean View, there other rival team.

"I'm so excited for this game."Viola told Duke, her boyfriend that she had been going out with ever since the Cornwall game.

"Oh I thought you'd be nervous"Duke said

"Why?"Viola asked him confusedly.

"Haven't you heard?"Duke said as glanced at her. Andrew and Tob walked over to them to see what they were talking about.

"Heard about what?"Viola responded with a confused look.

"Oh man Viola, you better watch out."Toby told her.

"Yeah, theres a new girl at Ocean View and shes really good. At least thats what I heard. Some people even think shes better than some of the guys on the team, and there team is pretty good."Andrew explained to her.

"I bet shes not even that great."Viola rolled her eyes. Justin told her that once when he really lied. So it could of been a untrue rumor.

The Ocean View Academys team had arrived at the Illyria field. The rumors were true so far, everybody on the team was a guy except for one girl. She was a blonde, so Viola figured she wasn't going to be good, considering that some blondes weren't soo bright. They had all arrived in there team uniforms that were yellow and blue. Ten minutes before the game started the blonde girl walked towards to were Viola, Duke, Andrew and Toby were all standing.

"So I heard that there was a girl on this team too."The blonde said as she glanced at them.

"Yeah.. and who are you?"Viola asked her.

"Oh.. I'm Blaire, but don't be too sad when we beat you guys. Kay?"Blaire said with a sorta attitude towards them as she walked away.

"Attitude much?"Viola said as the game was about to start.

"Hasting, get in the game!"Coach yelled as the game started.

"I can't believe we lost!"Viola exclaimed. "If only that Blaire didn't steal the ball from me and score."She said emphaizing the word Blaire.

"Told yah we were gonna win."Blaire boasted as she pasted by them.

"Ughh I hate her soo much!"Viola told them

"But on the other hand, she is pretty hot"Andrew said.

"Yeah she has alittle something something."Toby agreed. All Viola did was roll her eyes.

**Another chapter is coming soon**


	2. rival did what?

**I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. Like the big stuff other than Blaire moving in and everything. Please review thanks **

"Holli, Summer. I'm gonna be ok."Blaire replied to them on her phone. Holli and Summer had been her two bestfriends at Ocean View.

"Yeah I know that there our rivals, but you know what. I'm a big girls you guys! I'll mouth off these people if they mess with me, pshh I mean after all I was the toughest girl there."She told them as she walked to her room. Blaire took out the room key from her pocket and opened the door, revealing a pretty decent sized dorm room, but the thing was there was someone already there.

"Um.. Holl, Summ..er I'm gonna call you back later. Bye."Blaire said quickly and hung up her cell phone. The girl that was gonna be her new roomate looked familar, very familar.

"Hi... I'm guessing your my roomie."Blaire said as the brunette looked at her like she look familar too. "I'm Blaire and.. whats your name?" She asked her nicely.

"Viola.. my names Viola.. wait do I know you from somewhere?"Viola asked her.

"Uhh I dunno thats what I'm trying to figure out"Blaire giggled alitte, right as the door opened. From the amount of foot steps that she heard, she could tell that there was more than one person. Turning around, she was right. There standing in front of her there was 3 guys that looked soo familar and she didnt even know why, plus a really big box.

"Blaire I think thats for you."Viola said pointing at the big green yellows that were written in sharpie.

"Yeah it was just sitting out there.."Andrew said as Blaire walked towards the box. But right before she got to open it 2 girls popped out of the box. "SUPRISE!" they yelled.

"OH my gosh you guys!"She said as she hugged them. Blaire could tell that all the rest of the people in the room weren't used to Holli and Summers loudness.

"Wait a minute.. your Blaire Evan. Your that girl on the rival soccer team!"Toby said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldnt you be with your soccer team practicing or whatever you guys do."Duke said. You could tell that he was still kinda mad about that day at the game.

"They transfered me here..."Blaire told them

"Why would they transfer the most hated girl at Illyria here to Illyria?"Toby asked her.

"Cause shes failing science!"Holli blurted out.

"HOLLI! SHUT UP! geez."Blaire yelled at her.

"Wait your telling me the only reason why you got transfered here cause you had a bad grade?"Duke laughed, as well as Toby and Andrew.

"No thats not even half the reason why. I mean she almost completely almost--"Summer told them.

"SHUT UP you guys."BLaire interupted. "Ok the other reason is because I got in a fight with this one girl and I got caught. But you know what she asked for it." She explained.

"Geez.. and I thought I had problems"Viola said to herself, but people around her could still hear it.

"Oh no she didnt"Holli and Summer said at the same time.

"Whatever, say what you want Hastings. But you know, I'll always be better at soccer than you."Blaire rubbed in her face.

"Burn!"Holli said as Viola have her glarey eyes.

"Well... me and Holl's have to go.. bye!"Summer said as she dragged Holli out with her to go back to there school.

**Next chapter I'm gonna try to do it in one of the guys POV or something. If not then I'll try it in Olivias or someone elses POV **


	3. she can dance!

_So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life_

Olivia was walking down the hallway in the morning like she usually did, in search of her friends before classes had started. But she had heard "Wait For You"by Elliot Yamin, one of her all time favorite songs being blasted from a room. Probably the dance studio she thought to yourself, but who could be dancing this early? So she decided to go check it out. She walked to the dance studio door and glanced throw the window of it, watching some blonde girl.

_Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do  
I'll wait for you_

It looked like the girl was doing a freestyle lyrical to Olivia cause she used to take dance but she quit after a while. She kept on watching the girl dance, and she thought she was soo talent. The way she danced was with so much feeling and skill she thought to herself.

The music had stopped and she saw that the girl was about to leave so she ran to the other side of the hallway to look like she just came by. She walked normally as the blonde girl came out of the dance studio with only a tanktop and soffe shorts on."Hey"Olivia called to her.

She turned around and gave her a wave. "Hey, your Olivia right?"She had asked her.

"Yeah thats me, and you?"Olivia asked her as she walked closer towards her.

"Oh I'm Blaire, you probably hate me too"Blaire told her.

"Why would I hate you?"She asked her.

"Well I'm on the rival soccer team.. well used to until I got transfered here. Now everybody pretty much hates me even though I didnt do anything to them. Especally that Viola girl."Blaire explained to her.

"Oh right. I heard about you, but don't worry I dont hate you. But I saw your dancing... yesterday. Your pretty good, you should join the dance team or something"Olivia suggested

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can't join the dance team, I have soccer to worry about. Plus I dont think of my self as much of a dancer."She told her.

"Well I do cause your amazing at dancing."Olivia said.

Blaire smiled."Thanks"

"No problem"Olivia said.

"Well I'll see you later"Blaire smiled and left, as well as Olivia.

-------

Oliva,Sebestan,Duke,Viola and Andrew were all sitting at the lunch table. Toby was sick today so he was in his dorm room all day. Blaire got a tray with lunch on it, she looked around for somewhere to sit cause she couldnt sit at some random persons table. Luckily Olivia had noticed her before she sat alone or even with Eunice.

"Hey Blaire, come sit with us."Olivia said signalling her to come over, so Blaire walked over to them.

"Whos Blaire?"Sebestan asked as Viola didnt look too pleased.

Blaire sat down across from Olivia which was right next to Andrew. "Hey"She said with a smile.

"Everybody, this is Blaire. Shes my new friend."Olivia said introducing her to everybody

"I'm not gonna sit here if shes sitting here"Viola said giving glares at Blaire.

"Come on Vi, give her a chance shes really nice. Just cause shes from rival school doesnt mean anything."Olivia told her.

"Fine"Viola said unhappily.

"So how was your old school? Was it fun?"Olivia asked Blaire to start a conversation.

"Yeah it was definetly fun, but I alway loved your school its pretty cool. Oh yeah and dont take it personal you guys, alot of people at Ocean View dont really hate you. We just have to act like it"She smiled friendly as she took a sip of her vitamin water.

"Really?"Andrew asked her.

"Yeah definetly. Like the guys on the team, they dont hate you.. well some do but like my friends on the team dont hate yall. I mean you could ask for youself"Blaire offered as she got out her cell phone.

"No thanks"Viola said rejecting the offer.

"Blaire you should join the soccer team here, I mean your definetly good enough"Duke told her.

"Yeah sure."Blaire smiled as she took a bite of her french fries.

"Wait you play soccer too?"Sebestan asked her.

"Definetly. I'm guessing you didnt watch the last game."She giggled.

"Nope I didnt, but you must be pretty good for DUke to say that."He said to her.

"Uh I guess so.."Blaire answered.

"Yeah conisdering hes the captain"Andrew added.

"Really? Thats cool"Blaire said with a smile. She was happy she was finally making some friends there.

"Well I'm gonna go you guys, see you guys later?"Blaire told them as she walked away putting her tray away and walking towards her dorm room.

"So Vi you still hate her?"Olivia asked her.

"Sorta, but thats mostly yes."Viola answered.

"Why? She seems nice"Sebestan said

"Yeah she really is"Olivia told him.

"I mean look on the bright side. She could tell us some stuff about her old school, so we can beat them."Andrew suggested.


	4. crushed

**This is like in Andrews point of view and in Dukes too. Uh I hope you enough and please review! Oh yeah and I dont own anything.**

"I dont get why you hate her so much, shes nice."Duke said to Viola.

"Yah and like she said, she doesnt hate this school. Plus shes already on the soccer team so I think you should learn to get along with her"Andrew told her.

"Well I don't like her and she doesnt like me. So its even."Viola explained. They were all heading towards the socccer field where they would be having practices today. Alot of the team was there, including Blaire. She stood out the most considering that she was wearing blue soccer socks and soffe shorts, plus a white tanktop. All the rest of the team were wearing red and black.

As they put there stuff down, coach started up the drills. Soon enough Andrew,Duke,Toby and Viola joined up with the rest of the team.

"Hey"Blaire smiled as she said that to Andrew who was running next to her.

"Hi."Andrew he replied back. It was kinda weird how she ran and did drills as she talked, but he just went with it for the rest of them. Which turned into this whole conversation that lasted even after practice.

"Yeah definetly I love those kinds!"Blaire smiled as she got her stuff and Duke and Viola walked over.

"What were you guys talking about during the whole practice?"Duke asked both of them, as all four of them started walking to there dorms.

"Lots of stuff"Andrew told him.

"Yeah, but they were soo random."Blaire explained. Once they looked at each other they started cracking up.

"Whats so funny"Viola asked them.

"Nothing.."Both of them assured her as they kept on going.

"Well I gotta go meet up with Olivia, but we should definetly hang out soon."Blaire smiled and told all them, but ment the hanging out part to Andrew.

"See yah"She said and left.

"Yeah I'm gonna go to my dorm to"Viola told them and left.

------

"Dude she was totally flirting with you"Duke told Andrew. They were both in Dukes dorm room as well as Toby. Usually Sebestan would be there too, but today he was hanging out with Olivia and Blaire.

"Nah I dont think so, I mean shes always like that."Andrew told him.

"Oh so you've hung out with her after practices"Toby said with a grin.

"Yeah, but only 3 or 4 times. I mean no biggie."Andrew said.

"Well me personally I think she likes you."Duke told him.

"Yeah definetly, I mean Duke you should ask her if she likes him or not. Then tell him after."Toby suggested.

"Thats a good idea, I'll ask her then tell you guys. But I'll ask her tomorrow during biology."Duke assured them.

------

It was another quater so they got to pick new lab partners. This time the girls got to pick out the names out of the bucket thing. The teacher came by where Blaire and Olivia and them were.

Blaire reached in and picked up a pieace of paper and opened it up."Duke"She said.

Olivia reached in and opened up her pieace of paper."Hm.. Andrew"Olivia smiled. She wasnt really friends with him, but she could make friends with him.

Viola reached for it and opened it up. "Toby"She smiled and gave him a high five. Cause she was happy that it wasnt some random weirdo guy, like Malcom.

"Hey"Blaire smiled as she sat down at the lab table across from Duke. "I guess we're lab partners" She said.

"Yeah I guess we are"Duke smiled as well. After everybody picked lab partners the teacher started her lesson. Then she explained the lab thing, and let people start.

"So, I have this little question."Duke said to her as he put the stuff in the glass.

"Ok, shoot"Blaire said and waited for the question.

"Well, do you like anybody. Maybe some named Andrew."He asked her.

"You mean Andrew on our soccer team?"Blaire asked him as she poured the other stuff in the glass.

"Yeah that Andrew."Duke told her.

"Oh.. well I don't like him like that, but I do like him as a friend. Why?"Blaire replied.

"Just wondering."Duke assured and went on talking about something else. There convo was pretty intense considering that Blaire kept on laughing. Well not really that intense... But after class Duke and Andrew and Toby gathered outside of the class.

"So does she like him?"Toby asked Duke.

"She said she doesnt like you like that, but she likes you as a friend"Duke explained to him.

"I told you guys"Andrew said as if he was happy or relieved, when really he was kinda hurt, since after all he did secretly like her alittle.

**I dunno what I should do for the next chapter. Suggestions please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry you guys that I haven't been updating recently, I've been soo busy and I just ran out of ideas. But yeah I just thought of some new stuff, and feel free to suggest some stuff because I will definetly take it into considerationg. **

Two months since Duke had approached Blaire about Andrew, and yet he was still not over her. He couldn't help but to fall for her every time they talked or hung out, she never knew how he truly felt for her, not even after Duke had asked her. And that's how he planned to keep it.

"So who are you guys taking to the winter ball?" Andrew asked each of the guys. They were just having a guy's night out just chilling; it was nice once in a while to get away from the girls. As nice as they are you just need space or else you would get suffocated.

"Viola" Duke answered as expected.

"Eunice" Toby replied

"Olivia" Sebastian answered. "What about you Andrew? Who are you going to take?"

"I dunno, maybe Jenny from biology or Kayla from math. Or maybe I'll go by myself and dance with all the girls" Andrew joked around.

"Come on, you know you want to take Blaire" Duke teased him.

"Yeah, but his other idea is good. If you go with one girl you have to dance with her the whole time. But if you go by yourself you have more options" Toby said.

"I would ask her but you guys know that she's going with that guy she keeps on talking about." Andrew told them.

"So what, beat that guy to it and ask her out first, that way she'll go with you. It always works" Sebastian said with a grin.

"You know what you guys I'll make you guys a deal" Andrew announced to them.

"Yes and what would that be" Toby asked him with interest.

"If I arrive to the dance without a date I will ask Blaire out, but if I take Blaire to the dance I don't" Andrew told them. "Is that a deal?"

"Andrew my man, you got yourself a deal" Toby said as they shook on it. Duke and Sebastian shook on it as well but they weren't into the whole bet as Toby was.

-----------------------------------------------

"Olivia, can I trust you with a secret?" Blaire asked her as she ran on the treadmill right next to her. Olivia and Blaire would usually go to the gym on campus to work out, you could say they were work out buddies.

"Yeah sure what is it?" She asked calmly as she walked her own pace.

"You know a guy that has blonde hair that's sort of short, but he doesn't go to our school. I forget what school he goes to but his name is Justin." Blaire described.

"Justin, as in Justin Drayton?" Olivia asked in shock as she stopped walking.

"Yeah I think that's him." Blaire said.

"Yeah I know him; he's pretty much the most hated guy on this campus. His school and our school are rivals; they have a whole thing against each other." Olivia explained to her.

"Oh…."She said as she looked down. "Never mind then"

**Pleaser review and rate, please feel free to suggest stuff. Thanks :**


	6. Winter Ball

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner, I hope you guys like this chapter. : I'm going to have a chapter coming after it soon so that you guys aren't tortured from the suspense xD Haha rate and review please :D**

**Girls POV  
**The girls' hallway was filled with girls running around friends' dorm rooms getting ready for this Winter Ball. It was pretty hectic out there so that was why Olivia, Blaire and Viola were all in Olivia and Blaire's room hiding away until it was time for the ball.

"This sushi is good, do you guys want some?" Blaire offered to Viola and Olivia.

"No thanks, sushi's not my thing." Olivia smiled but refused her offer.

"That's alright; I don't like raw fish all that much makes me sick." Viola told her. Over the past 2 months Viola and Blaire had been getting better at become friends. Sure they didn't like some things about each other but they were friendly with each other, which was what made there friends happy.

"What do you guys think of this dress?" Olivia asked them as she revealed a light blue dress that went up to her knees. It had some jewels on it, but not too much which made it look elegant and simple like the girl Olivia was.

"Oh my gosh girl you look amazing in that!" Blaire told her.

"Yeah you should definitely wear that to the ball!" Viola agreed with her.

"Hey you guys do you like this dress?" Blaire asked them. She stood up showing them a Darlin strapless bubble-hum dress in red from Dillard's.

"Blaire, you look stunning you definitely need to wear that tonight." Olivia smiled and told her.

It's cute." Viola told her with a giggle. "Olivia pretty much said what I was going to say."

"Aw thanks you guys." Blaire smiled and put her dress down and finished up the rest of her sushi. "This stuff is good" She laughed.

* * *

**Guys POV**  
"YOU GOT SERVED!" Duke shouted as he won a soccer game on PS2 against Andrew.

"Yeah whatever it was one time." Andrew said. He put down the controller and sat back on Duke's chair to stretch out his back.

"Dude, did you ask her yet? It's the night of the Ball." Toby told Andrew.

"I told you guys I'm not going to ask Blaire, we're just friends." He explained to them.

"Then just go as friends. "Duke said. "You don't always need to be going out to go to a dance."

"You have no excuses now, so go call her up now." Toby said as he handed Andrew the phone. Andrew sighed and started to dial Blaire's number up slowly. A few moments later he reached her cell phone; he dialed her cell phone again and reached her cell phone again.

"She's not answering; I guess that's too bad." Andrew sighed with relief.

"We'll see about that." Duke said and started to dial Viola's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Viola answered.

"Hey Vi, is Blaire going with anybody to the Ball?" Duke asked her.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she does, she tells us it's a sexy blonde guy." Viola giggled on the phone. You could hear Blaire yelling at Viola to shut up, and Olivia laughing.

"Oh ok" Duke said. "Thanks, see you later" He told her then hung up.

"See I told you guys, it was better not to ask her. She already has a date." Andrew said. He seemed fine from his friends view, but deep down he couldn't help but to feel jealous. Andrew was curious about who this 'sexy blonde guy' was that Blaire would be going to the Ball with. He would just have to wait and find out.

* * *

_I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

Music blasted loudly inside the well decorated gym of Illyria. It sounded corny to have a dance, let alone a fancy ball in the gym but this was a different story. Illyria was a nice school which made everything on campus nice as well, which included the gym. The gym was not type and compacted but big and spaced out. It was like the ballroom of a hotel.

The gang had all arrived at the Ball. Olivia in her light blue dress and Viola in a yellow gorgeous dress that just fit her as well as Eunice in a green unique dress that just screamed Eunice's personal style. Duke, Toby, Andrew and Sebastian also arrived with them looking handsome dressed up in there tuxedos.

"Justin?!" Viola confusingly said as she was dancing with Duke.

"What? Justin's not here." Duke continued to dance.

"Yeah he is, he's right there." Viola pointed to him casually. He looked lost and some what worried to Viola, but she didn't want to help him out. They pretty much hated each other.

"What is he doing here? " Duke asked Viola. "Did you invite him?"

"No, of course not! Let me go ask him." Viola said and walked over to Justin. "Just what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Hey have you seen Blaire anywhere?" Justin asked him in a worried voice. "I can't find here anywhere here."

"She should be here, we came with her." Viola told him. "But why are you here Justin? You don't even go to this school."

"I'm Blaire's date but when I called her she didn't answer and I called at least 7 times by now. I think something happened." Justin explained to her. He truly and genuinely sounded worried; Viola had never seen this side of him.

"Stay right here, I'll go ask Olivia and the guys." Viola told him and walked over to the gang. "Hey you guys, have you seen Blaire?" She asked them.

"I thought she came with you guys." Toby said.

"She told me that she would meet us here, but I guess she didn't show up yet. Did you call her?" Olivia told her.

"No but apparently Justin did, 7 times. Do you want to go back and check if shes in the room?" Viola asked Olivia.

"Yeah lets go." She said and got up with her purse.

"Can we come?" Andrew asked the two girls, referring to Duke and himself.

"Can we come too?" Sebastian and Toby asked them as well.

"Yeah we can all go, lets go." Viola told them all and headed out, that was until Justin stopped them.

"Did you find out where she is?" Justin asked her.

"No, but we're going to go check her room." She informed him.

"Let me come with you guys, this is worrying the shit out of me." Justin said.

"Fine you can come." Viola said. They all headed out to where the girls dorms where. Olivia quickly got out her key and opened the door. Turning on the lights they were shocked at what they saw.

**Remeber rate and review!**


	7. What the heck

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! Ahhh I've been so busy with school and what not! Well here's an update, and I know its not that long, but hey! I've been up all night studying for major exams. I hope you enjoy though, and I will be updating moreee laters :) The more you comment the more I get motivated ^-^**

The pale, lifeless body of what seemed to be Blaire was on the floor of her dorm room. Justin immediately ran to her side checking her pulse, _nothing_. She seemed to be unconscious, which wouldn't have been as bad, since she could have just fainted. But considering the fact that the last time the gang had heard from her was about 3 hours ago, they didn't know how long Blaire had been like this, and from what.

"Call 911!" Justin urgently yelled at them as he carried her cold, unconscious body to her bed, so she'd be in a more comfortable position. The gang couldn't help but watch in shock and amazement, but eventually Olivia was the first one to snap out of it and called 911.

"They're on there way" She informed them all, as the group found their own little spot in the room.

"How could this have happened?" Andrew questioned openly, as he hovered over her body, observing her. Blaire's skin that was once semi tan turned as pale as ghosts, and her warm smiled that used to fill her face was wiped away with cold, no emotion face.

"She was perfectly fine when we left her." Viola told them. It had stumped her as well as everybody else, how this of all things could have happened. The worse part was, they didn't even know how it happened, so it wasn't like they could have helped or anything. Like if she choked on food, or overdosed on pain medications.


End file.
